


Five times Johnny Suh was in love

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: CEO Suh Youngho | Johnny, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Model Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Not Beta Read, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Babe, look at this adorable article." Jaehyun plops himself down next to Johnny and shows him the tablet."five times you could tell Johnny Suh was in love," Johnny read out loud, "What does that mean?""Just scroll down!"
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120
Collections: anonymous





	Five times Johnny Suh was in love

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and was very johnjae deprived. I made this before the dancing in the rain unit was announced,pls continue supporting johnjae and NCT 2020!  
> this was so shit btw lol

It was a Sunday afternoon, Johnny was sat infront of the TV watching the news. His husband,Jaehyun,was wandering the kitchen searching for snacks with a tablet on his hand. The younger returns chewing something, a grin plastered on his face.

"Babe, look at this adorable article." Jaehyun plops himself down next to Johnny and shows him the screen. "five times you could tell Johnny Suh was in love," Johnny voiced, "What does that mean?"

"Just scroll down!" the younger says excitedly.

1\. 𝘏𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘰𝘧𝘧

"I can't believe we're actually going to the Maldives." Jaehyun says excitedly,walking hand-in-hand with his now husband. Johnny ignored the younger, keeping his cold facade as they walked through the dozens of paparazzi and reporters alike.

Jaehyun huffs,"So you're just going to ignore your husband because of a few cameras?" Jaehyun loosened his grip on Johnny's hand,pretending he was about to let go.

Johnny looks over apologetically, and softens his face, "we're almost on the jet,baby,I promise. I'll give you all the attention you need later." Jaehyun chuckles, "Okay."

-

"I remember this,you were mad because I wasn't giving you attention. You sulked like a baby." Johnny snickers, Jaehyun lightly hits his husbands shoulder, "We'd just gotten married!of course I wanted attention from my husband!"

2\. 𝘋𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵

They were just leaving a restaurant,it was friday night which meant date night and they decided on italian. It also had to be somewhere private because the paparazzi are always constantly creeping in on their activities.

They were just heading to the car that was dropped off at the front by the valet when Jaehyun tripped and fell,wincing in pain. Johnny immediately goes down to the floor and checks on Jaehyun,worry in his expression. "Should we call 911?" He asks, "Johnny,I probably just got a scrape. I'm fine."

As soon as they got home, Johnny treated Jaehyun's scraped knee(he was right) and even blew on it.

-

Jaehyun giggles at the picture taken, Johnny pulling out his phone probably to call 911 even though Jaehyun was fine.

"You are so dramatic!"

"You were hurt,Jae!"

3\. 𝘉𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘏𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬 𝘥𝘢𝘺

Jaehyun was changing wardrobe when his husbands reflection showed in the mirror, Jaehyun turned around and smiled widely.

The stylist took it as their cue and left, "Youngho,what are you doing here?" Jaehyun asks,standing up from his seat.

He wrapped his hand around Johnny's hips and rests his head on the elders chest, "I thought you'd be happy to see me." Johnny says with a fake sad tone.

"Of course I am,you're just usually busy. I'm grateful that you're here." Jaehyun says, Jaehyun's manager,Taeyong, peaks his head in and greets Johnny, "Sorry guys but Jae you're on in two minutes."

Jaehyun nods, "This is the last one,and then we'll go and get lunch." Johnny hums,giving Jaehyun a kiss on the top of his head. "Good luck,baby."

Taeyong took a picture of Johnny watching Jaehyun's shoot and had uploaded it on his instagram story with the caption, "Supportive boyfriend."

-

"You need to visit me at work again soon! But you're a big distraction." Jaehyun says, "I want to go again when you have a shoot, you look hot when you're serious." Johnny replies. Jaehyun blushes furiously and hits his husband with the sofa pillow.

4\. 𝘋𝘰𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘏𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴

Jaehyun used to love volunteering back in high school. But once he became a famous top model,he didn't really have the time. 

So when he was informed by Taeyong that he had a day off, the idea came to mind and he dragged his husband with him to volunteer at an animal shelter. they took care of the dogs together and had a great time.

One of the staff their took a picture of Johnny gazing lovingly at Jaehyun holding a puppy and uploaded it on the shelters' instagram,thanking the two of them.

-

"We should volunteer again but maybe at a homeless shelter next time. " Jaehyun suggests, "Yeah thats a good idea."

5\. Barbecue Dad

"I don't want Hyuckie to touch anything so its better to do it now before he wakes up!" Johnny says, Jaehyun shook his head, "He's going to be dissapointed."

"Better him dissapointed than getting his fingers burnt,you know how the baby is. " Johnny replies. 

Just as Johnny says that, he hears a scream of a familiar little child, "Dad barbecue without me!" the three year old whined, jumping up and down to tug at the tongs his father was holding.

"Okay,okay,calm down hyuckie you can do it too!" Johnny says trying to stop the child from jumping, "Babe,smile!" Jaehyun suddenly says, pointing his phone camera at his husband and kid.

Johnny looks at the camera confusedly and donghyuck snatches the tongs. Johnny had a surprised look on his face as the toddler steals the tongs and Jaehyun had posted it on his instagram story.

-

"I just don't understand why someone wrote this,i'm in love with you every moment of every day." Johnny turns the screen off. Jaehyun rolls his eyes, "Its hard to tell when you always have a resting bitch face, babe."

"Then i'll constantly give you kisses when we're in public!" Jaehyun raises a brow at this, "Are you sure?" The elder nods, "I promise. So they know that I spend every second of every day loving you." Johnny says cheekily. Jaehyun was prepared to hit Johnny with the pillow again when Donghyuck jumps on his lap, "Daddy kisses!" He says to Johnny, the man chuckles and nods, "Okay,okay. I'll give you kisses."

Jaehyun knows how much Johnny loves him,the article only reminded him.


End file.
